


"Until the End?" "And Even Beyond."

by amazinglion29



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Nature, Sappy, See that pun? Ha, ha, ha..., tree people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglion29/pseuds/amazinglion29
Summary: Viktor was the most beautiful spruceling known in the world. Humans and other sprucelings alike came from everywhere to marvel at his beauty. One day, the poisons that the other sprucelings and humans had brought over and plagued the land with destroyed Viktor's roots. He's sent to Hasetsu, Japan to live out his final days, accepting his inevitable death. Yakov's final request to him is that he be happy.Will he find any happiness, though?





	"Until the End?" "And Even Beyond."

He was such a rare beauty.

In the middle of an open plain was where he sat. His flesh, so vibrant and strong, grew thicker each year and reached up toward the sky. Narrow fingers sprouted out into he air, reaching for limits no other has touched before, and small, earthy feet helped him to find sanctuary. They had brought him through the forest, where others marveled over the silver branches that sprouted over his head. 

He had become an idol. He spoke through the wind and the rustling of leaves at each sapling that made it's presence known to him. Small sprouts traveled from all around the country just to marvel at him. Soon enough, invasive species and humans began to travel by boat and take root in the ground surrounding his home.

His own sprout had soon reached full vibrancy. More gorgeous than ever, he was visited much more often. As a result, he began to change. In order to obtain any form of vibrancy, he began to act like something he wasn't.

It also didn't help that his contact with so many beings had caused him to become sick.

"Vitya," a harsh rustle sounded, traveling through the wind. "Your nutrients is fading. You're turning gray and your leaves are dying. We must find you a safe place to recover! One where no one tries to magnify their beauty by soaking in the ground you grew."

Vitya reached out with a small branch to tangle himself in the embrace of a much wiser growth than himself. He knew the elder was right. His shield was fading and his leaves were fading quickly. The life from the ground seemed poisoned, and the clouds in the sky, which he had once reached before, fly so distantly above him. They now passed him by, no longer allowing him to seek comfort in their healing rainfall. He could feel his death growing closer. It was beginning to feel even more painful with each passing day.

"It will all be fine, Yakov," Vitya whispered, the small shake of his branches causing more leaves to fall.

"You foolish sapling," Yakov scolded, detangling himself from Vitya's embrace. "You're looking less like a blossom of frost and more like a weeping willow as every minute ticks by. I've told the incoming sprouts you'll be taking a vacation and wish to be alone."

Vitya felt a sharp pain travel up through his roots, spreading through his core. More leaves shriveled in an unbecoming way and fell to the ground, practically crumbling in the wind and turning to dust.

"It's already too late, Yakov," the silver sapling replied. "The poison from the other saplings and the humans have already damaged my roots beyond repair." He let out a shudder as his branches dropped to find solace in front of his core. "More than half of me is already gone, don't you see? I may have only a year and a half at most, and that's okay."

He meant it. Every single word he whispered to the wind was purposeful and full of truth. As harsh as reality seemed when explained, Vitya was truly okay with it. He lived what appeared to be a fitful life for a sapling. His life was also much longer than than most other saplings, for he was never marked by the humans. Finally, to top it off, even though it was very apparent to the sprouts and saplings who often visited him that he was dying, he was still considered to be the most beautiful blossom in the land. Vitya was proud of what he had been able to do so far, and was ready to die peacefully knowing what he'd been able to accomplish.

What better time to die than at the highlight of your life?

"It's not okay, but I do understand you," Yakov creaked in tune with his own branches. "At least seek out Lilia. Allow her to help you find a place you can spend the rest of your days. At least go peacefully so I won't lose any more leaves worrying about you."

Vitya's leaves rustled playfully and, thankfully, none fell from the movement.

"Of course, Yakov. You deserve a few more unburdened years."

The embrace between the two lasted much longer than normal. The understanding that this was their last few moments together was evident when detangling their branches from each other.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll plant a few seedlings before I go and send them your way," Vitya joked, knowing full well that the outcome was highly impossible.

"Unlikely," Yakov sounded. "Your notion of another to help fertilize your seedlings won't allow for it."

Vitya chuckled.

"What can I say? The idea of love between me and another sprout is exhilarating, da? Creating new saplings with them would be the only way I'd have children, Yakov."

"Which is why it's unlikely," Yakov huffed, a few more leaves falling from his branches.

"Thank you, Yakov," Vitya whispered, turning to walk away.

"Vitya."

Vitya turned to his elder.

"Be happy."

Vitya rustled his leaves in response, losing two more in the process.

'I'll try.'

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hasetsu, Japan.

Vitya had never heard of that place before. Frankly, Vitya probably wouldn't have recognized any place that Lilia would have suggested to him since he never traveled from home. Lilia has suggested it to him because she said the scenery was calming and the sprouts, as well as the humans, were considerate of privacy.

Another reason was because one of Lilia's saplings lived there and she knew that Vitya could be properly looked after. 

He had been quite hesitant to go to Japan at first, but once he sunk his roots into the soil of Hasetsu, he he knew that there would be no better place to live out his final days.

Almost immediately after his arrival, he was greeted by an apple tree, full and blossoming, despite the fact that it was apparent that this woman was much older than Vitya himself. 

"You must be Viktor," she spoke, ruffling her leaves. " Mama Lilia told me of your situation. You are so much younger than I had been anticipating." She reached out one of her branches in greeting, her smile prominent. "I'm Minako, Mama Lilia's first spruceling."

Viktor gripped one of her branches with his, albeit weakly.

Once again he realized that he was already passed saving.

'This is practically perfect.'

Vitya allowed the thought to pass through his mind while offering a small, kind smile toward Minako.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Falling in love... hadn't been part of the plan.

"Viktor, come with me to the sea! I want to show you something!"

Falling in love was never part of the plan

"Hang on, let me fix my leaves really quick!"

Yet falling in love seemed to be what was happening.

Viktor turned to the vibrant cherry blossom that stood in his doorway, a bright smile ever present. "Well, how do I look, Yuri?"

Yuri smiled softly with a caring look in his eyes, reaching a branch out to caress one of the leaves on Viktor's branches. "Absolutely stunning," he replied with honest adoration.

Yuri was making Viktor's plan crumble completely.

A dime-a-dozen cherry blossom stood in front of Viktor, glowing in the sun filtering through the sun roof. There were very few cherry blossoms as young as Yuri, and few that could even attempt to compare to his beauty. Yuri was just as rare a being as Viktor, and in the few short months that he knew him, Viktor had fallen in love. He just didn't know if Yuri felt the same.

He was also afraid of Yuri feeling the same. 

If Yuri felt the connection that Viktor hoped they had, the sapling would only be torn in the end. Viktor couldn't give him everything. They would only have but a year together, and then Viktor would be gone.

He didn't want to hurt Yuri.

"Okay!" Viktor replied, his core alight. "Lead the way!"

Yuri smiled and gently grabbed one of Viktor's branches with his own. With a small tug, Viktor was led out into the quiet streets of Hasetsu and toward the glimmering sea.

The journey was mostly a quiet one. They walked passed humans and sprucelings alike, ruffling their leaves in pleasantry. Viktor waved one of his branches that had been without leaves, instead. The wind blew lightly, and Viktor flinched as he felt two leaves pop off his branches and get carried away in the wind 

Once Viktor felt his roots touch sand he attempted to sink them deep into the ground, just as he and Yuri had done before. He felt another tug on his branches and looked over at Yuri in confusion.

"Not here."

The words were simple, yet they raised many different questions within Viktor's thoughts. He was led along the far expanse of the beach. Many minutes passed in silence, the cheerful voices of humans long carried away by the rolling waves. The longer that they walked, the clearer the air seemed to become and the more relaxed Viktor began to feel.

"Here."

There was no one in sight, the sands peaceful and just damp enough for roots to easily penetrate. It was hardly touched by any sprucelings, if the clear ground was anything to go by. Viktor sunk his roots into the sand and hummed in heavenly delight.

"It's so wonderful, Yuri," Viktor whispered out in content.

"This is where I go when I need space to think," Yuri stated, a calmness to his voice. "It's peaceful and away from everything. There's even a small area of rich soil another couple minutes walk from here. As far as I can tell, I'm the only one who's taken root there."

Viktor marveled at that and looked at Yuri.

"It seems so important to you," Viktor breathed out. "It sounds like you've made it your own private sanctuary."

"Mm," Yuri agreed.

"Yuri," Viktor started after a moment of silence, "why did you allow me here?"

"Because, like this area, you've become my sanctuary as well."

Viktor was filled with surprise and his leaves shook from the declaration.

"You haven't been here very long, but you're my light right now. When you came to Hasetsu, I noticed that I had become much, much happier. The colors of my leaves ha dc. Begun to fade, and I was afraid that my time was drawing closer to the end. Then you showed up, and I felt alive! You saved me, Viktor, and I love and thank you for that."

Viktor's branches rattled and he stared at Yuri with wide eyes.

"You...?"

Yuri gave a shy smile. "I mean it. I don't just say the word 'love' lightly, you know. When I tell someone I love them, I mean it. So... uhm..." Yuri reached out to tangle himself in Viktor's embrace. "Will you become my partner, Vitya?"

Had Viktor been human, he knew he would have been crying salt water the moment those words fled through his core. Instead of tears, a sudden supply of tree sap, which he hadn't been able to produce in a while, fled from his body as he pulled Yuri as close as he could.

"I only have a year though, Yuri. If that," Vitya cried, shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from the relief of Yuri's confession or the pain from his roots, but something was there. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

"I know," Yuri whispered back. "I know, but I love you and I'll never accept anyone else as my partner, Vitya. So, if you'll have me, I'd love to be your other half, even if our time together in this world can't last forever."

Viktor cried harder, holding onto Yuri much tighter than he he had been able to in a while.

"Please stay by my side until the end, Yuri."

"And even beyond," Yuri agreed.

Viktor didn't lose a single leaf for an entire week after that day.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

He only had two months left.

Viktor's body had become nearly bare. There was only two small branches that had any leaves on them. Every step he took was starting to become much too painful for him to bear. He instead took root in the grassy soil of his and Yuri's sanctuary. Yuri stayed by his side, providing all of the love that was in his heart, speaking many stories to distract Viktor from the pain. He even sang songs to help ease Viktor's shaking when it became too much.

Today, though, Viktor was much too focused on making sure everything was perfect for him and Yuri. It would be very draining, but he was ready. They both wanted this.

"I've planted the seeds, Vitya."

Viktor smiled brightly at his beloved, pushing back a bout if shivers.

"Help me, love?"

"Of course."

Viktor leaned along Yuri and slowly removed his weakened roots from the ground. Once they were all removed, Viktor was leaning heavily on Yuri for support. With slow, deliberate movements, Yuri led a determined, hopeful Viktor a few feet away from the rooted ground he had stood. When they got there, Viktor slowly lowered himself next to the seeds in the ground. There were twelve of them, more than Viktor had been hoping for.

"Thank you so much, Yuri," Viktor whispered, slowly lowering a branch to each seed. Once they were touching each seed he began to fertilize them.

"No, thank you, Vitya. Thank you for your love, thank you for staying by my side, thank you for being my light. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, lyubov moya," Viktor whispered, pulling himself from the seeds and covering them softly with a fresh layer of soil. "Help me up? I have a surprise for you too."

"Oh?" Yuri questioned, helping Viktor from the ground. Viktor leaned on him heavily and told Yuri where to go.

They stopped a few feet from where Viktor had been staying. Once there, he heard Yuri give a small, wondrous gasp.

One seed was there, waiting for Yuri's gentle care.

"I could only give you one," Viktor got out weakly as Yuri reached one of his branches to the small seedling. "Sorry."

"They're perfect, Vitya," Yuri breathed out, his voice cracking. "One is perfect, Vitya. I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Viktor smiled brightly, his body shivering from exertion and a few leaves falling to circle around his seedlings.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

'I don't want to die.'

Viktor cried silently in his head, his speech impaired. His body shook violently and he was filled with pain.

So much pain.

'I don't want to die.'

Viktor gripped onto Yuri as tightly as he could. His final leaf had recently fallen from his tree and his time was ticking away quickly. The pain increased and Viktor whimpered as he felt himself fading.

"Vitya, Vitya I love you," Yuri cried as he held Yuri in his branches. "I promise to care for our seedlings and tell them just how wonderful of a spruce their Papa Vitya was. They'll know how beautiful and strong you are, and they'll know just how much you love them. You'll always be in their hearts, in their seedling's hearts, and most importantly in my heart. I love you. I love you so much lyubov moya."

Viktor cried, because he knew Yuri was telling the truth. He knew. He just wanted to be there for it. He wanted to hear Yuri tell him he loves him in English, Japanese, and Russian. He wanted to be able to run after their sprucelings when they got old enough to start causing mischief.

He wanted to be able to tell Yuri that he loves him over and over and over again.

Vitya wanted to live.

"Aishiteru yo, Yuri," Viktor managed to whisper out lovingly as the last of his life faded.

'I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together on earth, Yuri.'

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Slow down! We're almost there, so don't go acting like ill mannered sprucelings!" Yuri called out to twelve of his children as they raced along the open field.

"But we wanna see him now!"

"He's obviously not getting any younger!"

"We wanna surprise him!"

"Wait, he doesn't know we're coming?"

"Of course not! Papa Yuri was too afraid to send notice!"

"No, Papa Vitya had told him to come as a surprise!"

"Yeah, remember the stories Papa Yuri told us about Papa Vitya?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Let's go then!"

Yuri sighed and shook his head in adoration, conceding to his children's excitement. He turned to look down at his youngest and smiled at her. She looked like Viktor the most and she was the one spruce that always wanted to stay close to him as often as possible while her siblings liked to run off.

"Ready to meet Grandpa Yakov, Historia?" he asked gently, holding one of her branches.

She looked up at him with the same smile on her face that Viktor had when he was excited.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, allowing her excitement to come forward and drag Yuri along while trying to catch up to her brothers and sisters.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Hello Yakov. I am Yuri, Viktor's partner before his passing. He told me that you'd have lived to meet his seedlings if he ever had any."

Yakov swore he lost a whole branch of leaves as he stared at all thirteen seedlings spread out before him.


End file.
